Recovery
by the-dark-princess 14
Summary: Jamie potter needs somewhere quite to recover after the war so she and the twins move to forks but don't expect to meet vampires there.  AU harry potter      harry potter / twilight crossover
1. new start

A beautiful girl of seventeen of five foot who had a model's shaped body with long midnight black hair framing her heart shaped face with expressive emerald green eyes and plump rose red lips sat looking out her window. It was her first day of her new school in her new life; Jamie sat looking towards the woods thinking of the events that led up to this.

She had just defeated Voldemort after almost everyone abandoned her and was recovering in the hospital wing when the twins both ran up to her and gave her hugs and said she was their little sister and they would stay with her no matter what. A few days later because she was still weak and uncomfortable around people the twins had suggested moving away from England for a bit, so with that they headed to gringotts and made arrangements move to one of the potter properties that happened to be in a small town called forks in America. After they got everything ready they moved so that Jamie could recover in peace and have the twins look after her.

Jamie jumped when she herd Fred yell from downstairs "hey Jamie get your but down here now or were going to be late!" "coming she shouted back as she picked up her school bag and ran downstairs and out to sit in the back of their new sports car. When Fred and George sat in the front they both turned around to face her with concern "are you" asked Fred "sure you're ready" George continued "for this?" they finished together, she took a deep breath and nodded at them then smiled a bit at them and said "you just don't want me to make the two of you look like idiots" she giggled when she saw the indignant look on their faces when George said sounding offended "excuse me, we can make ourselves look like idiots without your help thank you very much." "Yep, we're professionals." Fred added. Jamie just burst out laughing as they drove away from their house.

The whole way to their new high school was spent joking together Jamie was a bit sad that the twins were two years above of her so she wold be on her own in classes but was glad they still had lunch together. Five minutes later they pulled up in front of their new school all thinking that it didn't look like much of a school. Jamie gulped and took a deep breath and after some quick reassurance from the twin stepped out of the car when Fred opened her door for her.


	2. first glances

sorry it took so long but i have just started collage but i will sart to update more often now

* * *

><p>Cullen's POV:<p>

'This school is so boring, it's just the same as all the rest, full of unimportant people with petty problems not a single one remotely interesting. We've been here for months and still the only thing that people think about is us, it's boring really.' Edward thought to himself just as a shiny black sports car sped into the car park, grabbing the attention of every person and vampire, as it parked everyone just waited to see who would get out.

Edward watched as two identical red heads stepped out of the front as the exact same time and shut the doors, he was about to look away when one of the red heads opened the back door of the car.

The door opened slowly and out stepped the most beautiful girl Edward had ever seen. She was wearing a denim thigh length skirt showing her long smooth legs and a spaghetti top revealing the tiny waist and curvy shape. Her long dark and slightly messy looking hair reminded Edward of the darkest of nights and to him her emerald eyes glittered like the most precious of gems. She looked as if she was an angle with the pale skin, almost as pale as his, she just seemed to glow.

Edward just couldn't look away; he was drawn to her, he needed her, he had to get closer. He didn't blink ones as she and the two red heads made their way to the office. He watched her walk, she had more grace than he thought possible for a human but she looked like she was ready to pounce if any threat came near her, it angered him that someone might dare try to harm her. He just continued to watch until she was out of sight.

"She was very pretty, don't you agree Edward?" Alice said smirking at him as he tore his eyes away from the door the girl had just gone through to glare at his sister. "Be careful Edward." Jasper said suddenly causing his siblings to turn and look at him. "Of what?" asked Edward slightly confused "I know what you feel for the new girl but I should warn you it feels like she has suffered greatly and has lost a lot. She is in pain and I don't think it is only emotional pain I think someone might have physically hurt her. She is fragile right now you need to be careful around her and judging by the protectiveness coming off the other two they would gladly lay down their own lives of kill for her so I wouldn't get on their bad side if I was you." Replied jasper, they were all silent until they left for class all contemplating the new girl and what might have happened to her

Jamie POV:

"Would you like a hand ma' lady" said Fred as he opened Jamie's car door for her. She gave him a small smile and replied in as much as a posh voice she could "why thank you good sir, but, alas no help is needed" she stepped out of the car and the three of them just grinned at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing and started walking to the office. Jamie tried to ignore all the worried glances the twins were giving her as they walked as she tried to hold back a wince from the pain from the bandaged ribs. Trying the reassure the friends who were more like brothers to her and were very over protective that she was alright she sped up slightly and linked each arm with one of theirs and pulled then to the office. She didn't want to stay out there she could feel someone's eyes on her bet didn't want to alert the twins.

When they walked inside Jamie walked up to the desk and said to the woman at the desk while smiling a sweet smile as her "hello we're the potters and we are supposed to be starting here today." They had decided to all use Jamie's last name so the twins could be her big brothers and because they didn't want to keep their last name after what their so called family did to Jamie. " oh of course dear, here's your timetables and you just need to get this bit of paper signed in every class and give it back to me at the end of the day." The woman said in a motherly voice as she gave Jamie all of the papers they would need. "Do you need any help dear?" she asked Jamie just shook her head with a small "no thank you" as the twins walked her to class. They finally made it to a stop outside of the class with the twins both giving death glares to all the boys that even tried to look at their baby sister. She just hugged them both and walked into her first class, Latin.


	3. meeting

Jamie's POV:

The day had gone well so far, they had spent lunch sat in their car talking so Jamie didn't have to spend any extra time in a crowded place. She had given both the twins a quick hug and small smile to the twins when they had left her outside her biology class. Looking at the classroom door for a moment she straightened up and gracefully walked in and up to the teachers' desk to get her slip signed. She just nodded when he told her were to sit and walked over to her new seat and sat down elegantly before setting her stuff down on her desk without even looking to see who she was seated with.

After a few minutes she could feel someone watching her so she looked up from the notes she was writing to see who it was and realised it was the boy sat next but when she looked at him she gasped. 'no that is not possible, how can a vampire go unnoticed is such a small place like this even if it looks like he doesn't feed off animals.' When she noticed that he was still staring at her she blushed slightly and introduced herself, holding out her hand to him she said politely "hi, I'm Jamie it's nice to meet you." He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about because he smiled at her before taking her hand and kissing the back of it before saying in in a musical voice "my name is Edward and the pleasure is all mine." She gave him a small smile back 'he was obviously raised to be a gentleman before he was turned.' She thought to herself. She bowed her head slightly to him in reply as she could curtsey while sat at the desk. They continued to chat until the bell rang and Edward stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up before asking "may I escort you to your next class?" Jamie took his hand and nodded in reply before leaving class together.

Edward's POV:

Edward was disappointed that he hadn't seen the beautiful new girl since that morning, she hadn't even been at lunch. He sat at his desk in biology softly drumming his fingers on the desk whilst thinking about the new girl, he hadn't learnt much from other peoples thoughts only that she had an English accent, her brothers acted like bodyguards for her, and that the male part of the student body all wanted to date her and get in her bed. The last part of that information made him growl under his breath, how dare they think about tainting something so beautiful, they had no right to go near someone so prefect. He was brought out of his thoughts by the most wonderful scent he had ever smelt, it didn't smell like food it just smell beautiful, he looked up to the cause of the scent only to lay his eyes on the new girl, he watched as she moved with the grace and posture of a lady of the highest class as she walked to the teacher's desk and then to the seat beside himself. He just sat there for a moment drinking in her inhuman beauty and heavenly sent before he had to bite back a growl when he noticed that she was covered in scars nearly all of them too faint to be seen by the human eye but he could still see them. His monster came closer to the surface wanting to destroy whoever had dared to hurt this angel and for once he agreed with the monster but as he took in a deep breath he felt calmness rush through him but this wasn't a forced emotion like what jasper did, this was natural that was the only way he could describe it, her scent just made him at peace and content.

He went back to watching her trying to remember every detail. Suddenly she turned to him as if she had sensed him watching her and she let out a small gasp, she had a slightly confused expression for a moment before holding out her hand and introducing herself in a voice that to Edward sounded like a soft melody. He snapped out of his daze and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it while introducing himself when she gave him a small bow in return Edward realised she must have been raised as a lady and he should continue to treat her as one.' He continued to talk to her for the rest of the lesson and found out they had next class together so when the bell went he offered her his hand to escort her there. When she gently took his hand and he led her out of the classroom slightly smug about all the jealous looks he was getting from the male half of the class.


	4. meet the twins

Twins POV:

Fred and George walked over to Jamie's class at the bell to walk her to gym because they didn't trust the teenage boys in this school and Jamie was skill having problems with crowds so they had taken it upon themselves to be her bodyguards and protect her from all the nosy students. They both stopped in shock when they arrived to see their little sister being led out of class by the arm, by some vampire acting like some pureblood escorting her. They glanced at each other wondering what they should do, she must have known he was a vampire and was obviously ok with it and he was acting like a gentleman but the way he kept looking at her like she made his world complete, well they didn't want anyone to look at their baby sister like that, she was too innocent despite everything that had happened to her and they would not let some guy take advantage of that.

"Well, well, well, looks like she's replaced us George" said Fred pretending to sound hurt as she approached them. "Well, we will just have to steal her back then wont we" replied George while nodding his head for affect. "Sorry, haven't got time to be kidnaped today, maybe tomorrow boys" Jamie cut in with a smirk before turning back to the vampire and saying "these are my big brothers Fred and George" and then Turing back to them she said "this is Edward he sits next to me in class" Edward nodded politely to them when the twins just smirked back at him with an evil glint in their eyes mentally planning future pranks to play on him if he gets too close to Jamie. And with that they all made their way to gym with the twins informing they had a free period so were going to stay to watch.

Jamie POV:

Jamie got changed thinking 'today hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be and Edward seems nice, he even walked me over to the changing rooms before going to get changed himself, but I don't like the evil look in the twin's eyes after I introduced him' she got changed into her emerald green tank top and white shorts she had with her because she hadn't got a gym uniform yet and walked out into the gym and over to the coach whilst trying not to notice that everyone was staring at her. After being told that they were going to play doge ball and being put onto the same team as Edward she walked up to him smirking before walking over to take her position.

Edward POV:

He stared at the new girl, Jamie, at the ball started flying throughout the gym and she moved with a fluid grace avoiding every one of them. He thought she looked like a dancer as he admired her shapely form twist to avoid a ball aimed at her from behind without even looking at it as her face showed the determination and fight of a person who would survive no matter what you throw at her. After a while she began to grab the balls still flying past her and throw back at the opponents with deadly accuracy forcing everyone she hit backward a few feet with the force of it. Startling the whole room she aimed a shot at Alice and easily got her out of the game. By the end of the game there were just Jamie and Edward left meaning that their team had won.

Just as Jamie was about to walk back to her brothers to talk to them, mike newton, who was fuming that his team lost to this new girl, picked up the closest thing to him witch happened to be a cricket ball and flung it at her with as much force and malice he could muster hoping that it would scare the new girl for outdoing him. The grin dropped off his face the moment the ball connected hard to her chest forcing her backwards.


	5. trust

The ball came flying at her at high speed and she didn't have time to dodge it because she had been taken off guard. It felt like time had been slowed down. The whole gym watched as the ball impacted with her chest with a loud thud causing her to be forced back slightly. She made a small "oh" with a slightly stunned expression on her face and slowly looked down to her side to see a patch of blood speeding out through her top she lifted her hand to the rapidly growing blood stain she gently touched her side and let out a small hiss of pain at the contact. At that point it seemed as if time had speed up again as everyone started shouting in panic and some of the girls watching began to scream.

Amidst the drama Edward raced over to Jamie and gently helped her over to sit in the stands barely noticing that his family was dragging jasper out of the gym before the smell of blood could reach them. Edward growled slightly and shot a death glare at mike as they walked past him before he softly set Jamie down on the closest seat. Edward was absolutely livid that someone would dare to hurt this angel, his angel he thought to himself, mike didn't have the right to even be in the presence of someone like her let alone harm her. By this time Jamie's brothers had got to us and looked ready to murder mike right there and then. Edward looked to the twins who were already checking their sister for any other injury and said quietly to them so as to not be overheard "she's losing blood fast we need to get her to a hospital. My dad's a doctor, I'll call ahead so she is seen immediately" the two red heads both turned to look at Jamie and after she gave a small nod they agreed. Edward bent down slightly and carefully picked her up gently cradling her to his chest, he felt that if it could his heart could it would have fluttered when she rested her head against his shoulder, he felt heartbroken that his angel was in pain but wished he could hold her close like this forever. The twins looked at him warily when he had picked her up so he said "I'll drive us there, I know the way better" they looked ready to take Jamie away for him when Jamie spoke softly so only the four of them could hear "don't worry guys, I trust him" Edward felt a scene of warmth fill him at those words, this perfect creature in his arms deemed him worthy of her trust. The twins nodded to him showing that they would trust their sister's judgement and with that that they all began to walk out of the gym with Edward still carrying Jamie in his arms. As the left all three boys sent mike one last death glare that promised him a painful revenge when Jamie was better.

They had been driving for around five minutes when the twins smirked to each other before turning to Edward and asked together in a false casual voice "so, what's a vampire doing being so close to our baby sister then?"


	6. what

"What!" Edward asked in shock with his voice harsh. The car swerved to the right slightly as Edward turned round with hard eyes at lightning speed to face the two smirking red heads. Edward herd an aspirated sigh from beside him and then a weak voice said in a slightly amused tone "you, my dear brothers, are incredibly blunt." Edward corrected his driving as he turned his head to face Jamie with a softened gaze before asking gently "are you alright?" after she nodded gently to him he turned back to glare at the smirking twins before saying in a low dangerous voice "how do you know about vampires" the twins just smirked further before Fred replied in a light voice "school" while George just gave a small shrug beside him. Edward growled at them for a moment before he heard Jamie sigh from beside him, he turned back to her and gazed deeply into her eyes for a few seconds before he was brought back to reality by her soft voice saying "we're not exactly normal people ourselves, back at the school we learnt about things like vampires, werewolves and things that not even you can imagine." The twins gave him big innocent smiles while Fred just said in a smug voice "told you so" Edward through them another icy glare while the twins just continued to look smug before turning back to Jamie trying not to focus on the fact that the angel before him was still in pain and asked her gently although he was anxious to know the answer "what do you mean not exactly normal people and why are you not panicking when you know what I am and are sat so close to me bleeding?" She gave him a small smile before saying "I trust you of course, I feel safe with you. As for what we are, it would be better to tell your whole family at once." Her voice began to become softer towards the end and after a few more moments she passed out due to her injury. Edward was filled with happiness that she trusted him so much and had not tried to run away after knowing what he was bet then he was filled with worry and panic as she lost consciousness and he forced the car to go as fast as possible and in moments they had arrived at the hospital. Carlisle was at the entrance after receiving a somewhat urgent and panicked phone call from his son. Edward jumped out the car as soon as he had cut the engine and was round the other side of the car gently picking up Jamie from her car seat almost too fast to look human and was striding towards his father with her in his arms not sparing the red headed twins the slightest bit of attention as they rushed after them. "Carlisle, please help her" Edward pleaded when he had reached his father but by the time he had finished his sentence Carlisle had already started to asses her injuries and gestured Edward into the hospital to place her in a bed.

An hour later when Jamie had been stabilised the twins and Edward were at her bedside watching her sleep, the twins had been muttering to each other for the last twenty minutes about revenge plans when Edward decided to speak up "Carlisle said that a previous wound had been reopened," he looked down to her peaceful face wishing he could keep her safe forever "what happened to her?" he asked looking up to the two red heads who looked uncomfortable before one began to speak in a pained voice "that was when they had kidnapped her just before she ended the war." "our so called friends and family deemed finding and rescuing her as not important until she was needed" the other twin spat out in anger "she had been there for over a month by the time we got her back and she still won't tell us everything that had happened to her" the first twin finished in a defeated tone. Edward leaned over and gently brushed a strand of hair off of Jamie's face. He felt heartbroken that he couldn't have stopped that from happening that he hadn't there to protect her even though they hadn't met at the time. As his cold hand brushed against her face her eyes began to flutter open as she slowly woke up.

* * *

><p>revenge will happen but it will be in a later chapter<p> 


End file.
